A Thunderstorm
by GhostAdventuresLover17
Summary: Glinda is afraid of thunderstorms, and so Elphaba does what she can to comfort her when one hits Shiz. :) Characters are not mine! Elphaba Idina Menzel, Glinda Louise Dearman. (I know they never performed together, but they're my favorite London Elphaba and Glinda.) Enjoy!


A Thunderstorm

BOOM! Glinda jumped about two feet in the air and then bolted down the hall. When she reached her room, she flung open the door and dove inside, her big blue eyes filling to the brim with tears. BOOM! Another rumble of thunder shook the air, and Glinda scampered across the room like a scared puppy to where her roommate and girlfriend, Elphaba, was sitting on her bed. Kicking off her pink high heels, Glinda jumped onto the bed and into Elphaba's warm, comforting, waiting arms. She whimpered once and then began to cry, cuddling close to Elphaba and burying her head in her neck. Elphaba's soft, green skin smelled of soap and cinnamon, the two smells that the blonde girl associated with her girlfriend, and the two smells that comforted her. Elphaba gently ran her slender fingers through Glinda's soft curls. "It's alright, my sweet." she whispered. "It's only thunder. And, besides, I'm here. You know I won't let anyone or anything hurt you!" Glinda relaxed against Elphaba's chest, knowing the truth in those words. Suddenly, Glinda felt gentle fingers under her chin, raising her head up. Glinda looked up and into Elphaba's warm, chocolate-colored eyes as Elphaba tenderly brushed Glinda's tears away. "Thanks Elphie!" Glinda whispered. Elphaba smiled and softly kissed the other girl's soft, pink lips. Glinda kissed her back gently, bringing her arms up to snake them around Elphaba's neck. When they broke the kiss, there came another low rumble of thunder, and the wind howled fiercely outside. Glinda shivered and pressed herself against Elphaba's chest. "It's alright Glinny." Elphaba said soothingly. "Everything's alright." The two girls laid there together for several minutes, not talking and listening to the rain as it beat furiously against window. Finally Glinda asked, "Elphie?" "Yes Glinny?" Elphaba replied softly, looking down at her with gentle, curious eyes. "Can I stay with you tonight? Please? So I won't be scared…" Glinda bit her lip and looked pleadingly up at her girlfriend. Elphaba nodded and kissed Glinda's nose. "Yes, Glinny, you can stay with me." Glinda beamed up at her and happily snuggled closer to her. Elphaba laughed, and the sound was like several silver bells ringing. "You should put on your nightgown first, though!" she said gently, nudging the blonde. "Oh yes!" Glinda said, jumping out of the bed and going over to her closet. Elphaba laughed again, watching the beautiful woman that she loved bound across the room. Glinda opened her closet and grabbed her nightgown off of one of the many pegs, all of which held dresses, shirts, and skirts, in various shades of pink. Only her blue and white school uniform stuck out like a sore thumb. "I'll be right back." Glinda said, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her. Elphaba leaned back against her pillows and closed her eyes, knowing it would take Glinda a couple minutes to come back out, as she would want to wash her face and brush her teeth after changing. Sure enough, Elphaba heard the sound of running water, and then she heard the bathroom door open. Elphaba opened her eyes and smiled as Glinda crossed the room and grabbed her pink pillow and blanket off of her bed. Suddenly, there was an extremely loud crash of thunder – the loudest there had been all night. Glinda gave a cry and ran across the room, once more flinging herself onto Elphaba's bed. Elphaba put Glinda's pillow behind them (with hers) and then took her trembling girlfriend back into her arms, covering them both with the wool blanket. She switched off the lamp on her bedside table, plunging the room into darkness. Glinda finally relaxed when she felt Elphaba's arms around her and her lips against her forehead. "Good night Elphie." Glinda whispered. "I love you." "I love you too Glinny. Good night." And as Glinda drifted off to sleep in the warmth and safety of Elphaba's arms, she knew that nothing could ever harm her. Not even a thunderstorm.


End file.
